Solidão
by XxLininhaxX
Summary: Meu primeiro Yaoi. Eu não quero contar o casal, é surpresa, só lendo pra ver! Só posso dizer q o personagem principal vai sofrer, tá?... deixem reviews, onegaishimas!
1. Chapter 1

Cap. I – Tristeza profunda

Nos fundos da imensa mansão Kido, um jovem de cabelos loiros e belos olhos azuis estava sentado em um banco próximo ao jardim, absorto em pensamentos. Seu semblante era de profunda tristeza e solidão, e seus pensamentos expressavam todo esse problema:

- " Droga! Uma casa tão grande e tão vazia para mim! Eu não sei o que eu ainda estou fazendo aqui. Desde que os inimigos pararam de nos atacar, minha vida se transformou em um verdadeiro inferno. Uma grande ironia, quem diria que o inferno seria tão calmo e cheio de paz como minha vida! A verdade é que eu não agüento mais viver! Quando eu estava lutando, minha vida tinha um motivo; salvar a humanidade e a minha deusa. Mas desde que as batalhas terminaram, minha vida ficou completamente sem sentido! E o pior é que não tenho ninguém para compartilhar essa minha dor. Sei que estou sendo egoísta, afinal, meus amigos têm suas próprias vidas e problemas. Mas, será que é pedir demais um pouco de atenção!" – suspirou e fitou por alguns instantes aquele belo jardim a sua frente, para depois voltar a mergulhar em seus problemas. – " Não sei do que eu estou reclamando! Sempre fui sozinho e por que agora seria diferente? Pensei que ao conseguir amigos não ficaria mais sozinho, mas estava enganado! Nem mesmo meu melhor amigo, Shun, que sempre esteve ao meu lado, que salvou minha vida e que sempre me consolava, tem mais tempo para mim. Também pudera, agora que o Ikki decidiu morar na Mansão para ficar mais próximo ao irmão, Shun não vai perder seu tempo na minha companhia. Shiryu, um outro amigo que considero muito, está tendo um caso com Seiya. Eu sabia que aqueles dois se amavam e devo dizer que foi até bom ajudá-los a se entenderem. Mas não pensei na possibilidade de que quando o relacionamento começasse, eu ficaria ainda mais sozinho. Saori, minha deusa, anda muito ocupada com a fundação e com o Santuário, mal pára em casa. Então, com todos os meu amigos ocupados, eu não tenho mais a quem recorrer."

O jovem pensou em voltar para dentro e dormir, já que não tinha nada melhor para se fazer. Estava cansado, não fisicamente e sim mentalmente. Ele precisava descansar antes de sair. Sim, por mais difícil de se acreditar, o jovem tão solitário ia sair para se divertir durante a noite. E por incrível que fosse parecer ele tinha um acompanhante. Queria descansar para ser uma companhia agradável, mas sua mente, por mais cansada que estivesse, não queria abandonar aquele lugar. Estava gostando daquele desabafo tão silencioso:

- " Minha solidão se deve a uma única pessoa, seu nome: Ikki Amamya. Por que? Nem eu mesmo sei explicar! Nos últimos dias, me peguei observando-o várias vezes. Mas não como um amigo, e sim como um amante. Não sei se é apenas atração ou se realmente estou apaixonado, mas isso já não me importa mais. Simplesmente porque ele sempre deixou mais do que claro que não gosta nem um pouco de mim. Aquele ser desprezível, sempre procurando um jeito de me irritar ou de me envergonhar. Um idiota sem sentimentos! E mesmo assim, eu fico pensando nele o tempo todo, querendo estar ao lado dele, vê-lo feliz, sentir o toque daquelas mãos tão másculas me fazendo carinho... AH... mas a quem eu estou enganando, eu nunca poderei ter uma relação assim com ele! E essa sensação só me deixa mais angustiado! O jeito será voltar para as terras gélidas da Sibéria. Lá, pelo menos, estarei ao lado de minha mãe e de meu Mestre, que mesmo mortos, ainda me dão algum apoio."

O jovem decidiu-se por esquecer seus problemas por enquanto e tentar se divertir durante a noite.

Ele entrou na Mansão, suspirando de tristeza. Não queria ver e nem falar com ninguém, tudo que queria era subir para seu quarto e descansar. Mas ele mal entrou na sala e Saori o chamou. Ela estava acompanhada de Milo e Kamus. O jovem não mudou sua expressão de tristeza, apenas sorriu de maneira forçada e cumprimentou a jovem e os cavaleiros:

- Finalmente te encontrei Hyoga! Preciso que me faça um favor. Eu terei que ir ao Santuário na próxima semana e gostaria que você... – Saori foi interrompida por Hyoga.

- Sinto muito Saori, não poderei tomar conta da fundação por você desta vez. Estou com alguns problemas aqui no Japão e decidi voltar para a Sibéria semana que vem. – Disse Hyoga direta e friamente.

- Voltar para a Sibéria? Quando decidiu isso? Que problemas você está tendo aqui? O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou a jovem um pouco preocupada.

- Não são problemas que mereçam sua preocupação. Com certeza posso resolvê-los sozinho. Agora, se me derem licença, vou me retirar para meu quarto. Sinto muito não poder ajudar Saori. – Antes de se retirar ele ainda disse. – Mestre Kamus, Milo, foi muito bom revê-los.

Então subiu para seu quarto, deixando os três muito preocupados. Milo cochichou no ouvido de Kamus:

- Você viu isso, Kâ? Tem alguma coisa errada com ele. Normalmente, quando ele te vê, corre e pula nos seus braços como uma criança quando reencontra o pai. Mas dessa vez ele estava impassível. Isso não lhe preocupa?

- Sim, mon ange. Depois eu falo com ele, algo me diz que ele está passando por maus lençóis. Não gosto de vê-lo tão triste assim.

- Normalmente eu sentiria ciúmes dessa relação de vocês, mas eu estou um pouco preocupado com o que pode estar acontecendo com ele. Ele estava com uma cara de enterro, deu até medo.

Kamus não conseguiu conter o sorriso, Milo sempre o fazia sorrir por pior que fosse a situação, mesmo que o comentário fosse inútil. Mas sua atenção se voltou para a deusa, que também estava preocupada:

- Kamus, existe mais um motivo para que eu chamasse você aqui e você já deve ter percebido qual é. Normalmente eu chamaria o Saga, já que ele é o novo mestre do santuário e me ajuda tanto quanto você com meus problemas da fundação. Mas esse comportamento do Hyoga tem me preocupado muito. Pensei que se você conversasse com ele poderia descobrir o que está acontecendo.

- Vou tentar tirar alguma coisa dele.

- Sei que sua relação com ele é mais forte que uma simples relação de mestre e pupilo e também sei que ele te respeita muito. Por esses motivos decidi que você seria a pessoa ideal para conversar com ele, já que ele não quer falar nada com ninguém.

- Não consigo ver nenhum motivo aparente para esse comportamento. Estou um pouco preocupado com isso. Realmente, sempre tratei Hyoga como um filho e sei que ele também me considera um pai. Tentarei descobrir o que se passa.

- Já que está disposto a ajudar, preciso lhe contar as coisas que andam acontecendo com ele nas últimas semanas.

- Quer dizer que o Hyoga está assim já faz tempo? – Perguntou Milo um tanto surpreso.

- Sim, esse comportamento não é de hoje. E pelo que parece só eu percebi isso.

- E quais seriam tais ocorridos? – Perguntou Kamus.

- Bom, primeiro é que ele tem andado muito abatido e muito sozinho. Não sei porque, mas das vezes que eu encontro com ele num dia, sempre o vejo sozinho e muito, mas muito triste.

- Se for assim, ele deve estar agindo desse jeito porque se sente sozinho, não acham? – Disse Milo.

- Pode até ser que essa seja a raiz do problema, mas, antes fosse só isso.

- E o que mais está acontecendo? – Perguntou Kamus já temendo a resposta.

- Essa semana ele já tentou se matar duas vezes. Mas graças aos deuses, não teve êxito. Em uma noite dessas eu acordei e decidi comer alguma coisa. Vi a luz do banheiro ligada, a porta estava entreaberta e pude ver tudo que ele tentava fazer. Ele se feriu um pouco, porém não teve coragem de cometer tal ato.

- Então a situação é ainda mais grave do que pensamos! Hyoga nunca faria isso! O que será que está acontecendo? – Disse Kamus.

- Não é só isso!

- Tem mais! – Milo estava surpreso.

- Sabem, é que todas as noites ele sai de casa e volta completamente bêbado.

- Bêbado? – Perguntaram Kamus e Milo.

- Isso mesmo. Ele sai de casa à noite e só volta pela manhã. Nunca disse onde ia, só fala que vai passear por aí.

- Como sabe que ele chega bêbado? – Perguntou Kamus.

- O Tatsume é quem abre a porta. Ele me disse que é impossível chegar perto do Hyoga e não ter enjôo por causa do cheiro forte da bebida.

- Isso é sério, Kâ! Desde quando o Hyoga bebe? Você sabia disso?

- Não Milo, nunca vi Hyoga bebendo. Realmente vou ter que conversar seriamente com ele. Preciso saber o que está acontecendo!

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Peço para que você faça isso logo se for possível. Sei que ele irá se abrir com você.

- Tomara que você esteja certa.

- Bem, agora vamos aos negócios, sigam-me.

Os três se dirigiram ao escritório de Saori, onde discutiriam alguns problemas da fundação.

Hyoga subiu para seu quarto e deitou-se em sua cama. Não queria dormir, estava apenas cansado, por isso fez questão de fechar os olhos. Mas estava sendo impossível relaxar, pois existia uma imagem que não saía de sua cabeça. E era justamente a imagem da pessoa que ele queria esquecer:

- " Ikki!"

Por mais que ele tentasse pensar em outra coisa, não adiantava, sua atenção sempre se voltava para o mesmo foco; Ikki. Ele começou a ficar inquieto, não estava agüentando mais! Tinha que fazer alguma coisa:

- " Droga! Desse jeito não vai dar! Ainda bem que eu vou voltar para a Sibéria. Quem sabe se eu ficar longe dele, esse sofrimento não acabe. E se não acabar, eu irei para junto de minha mãe; no paraíso."

Concluído esse pensamento, resolveu tomar um banho frio para esfriar um pouco a cabeça. Detestava pensar na idéia de ter que se matar, mas aquela estava sendo a melhor saída. Tinha que parar de pensar isso, nem que fosse por um segundo.

Mais tarde, precisamente na hora do jantar, todos estavam à mesa esperando o jantar, menos Hyoga que continuava em seu quarto. Isso deixou Kamus e Saori ainda mais preocupados. Quando o jantar foi servido, Shun quebrou o silêncio que se instalou naquele lugar:

- Onde está Hyoga? Ele não vai jantar?

- Não sei, talvez ele esteja dormindo. – Disse Saori.

- Não sei porque se preocupam tanto com aquele Pato! Ele sabe se cuidar sozinho! – Manifestou-se Ikki.

- É que diferente de você, Ikki, nós temos sentimentos e, como amigos, devemos nos preocupar com ele. – Disse Shiryu.

- Eu concordo com o Shiryu, devemos nos preocupar sim com o Hyoga.

- Mas é claro que você tem que concordar com o Shiryu, Seiya! Vocês estão juntos, então não podem se contradizer. – Debochou Ikki.

- Eu ainda não terminei de falar, será que você pode ficar calado por um minuto ou será que isso é difícil!

- Humf...

- Como eu ia dizendo, eu concordo com o Shiryu, mas o Hyoga tem andado muito estranho ultimamente.

- E qual a novidade disso? Ele sempre foi estranho!

- IKKI!

- O que foi, Shun? Eu só falei a verdade!

- Muito bem, já chega! Já ouvi o bastante! Não quero que fiquem discutindo à mesa! Depois pensamos sobre isso! Agora comam antes que esfrie! – Disse Saori.

Os cavaleiros nada mais disseram e comeram em paz o resto do jantar.

Depois que todos terminaram, foram para a sala de televisão, alguns para conversar e outros para relaxar. Mas havia uma certa pessoa que estava um pouco agitada. Ikki, que sempre ficava distante do grupo de amigos, estava sentado no parapeito da janela, mergulhado em seus pensamentos:

- " O que será que deu naquele Pato? Eu já notei que ele vem agindo de uma forma bem estranha nos últimos dias! Isso me preocupa! Não adianta tentar me enganar, sei que estou perdidamente apaixonado por aquele Ganso! Mas não posso sustentar esse sentimento! Porém, também não posso ignorar o fato de que meu Patinho está sofrendo. Droga! Estou em um beco sem saídas! Mas..."

Ikki foi tirado de seus pensamentos por alguém que resolveu se juntar ao grupo de amigos. Hyoga apareceu com aquela mesma cara de enterro que estava à tarde. Todos o fitaram por um longo tempo, pois mesmo estando bem arrumado, muito bonito por sinal, ele continuava aparentando estar muito abatido. Ninguém tinha coragem de perguntar nem comentar nada, o olhar de Hyoga estava mais sombrio que o normal.

Hyoga, vendo que ninguém falava nada, resolveu cumprimentar:

- Oi pessoal! Desculpem-me por não ter aparecido para o jantar, é que eu estava sem fome.

- Hyoga, você está se sentindo bem? Você está pálido! – Disse Shun.

- Impressão sua, estou muito bem.

- Vai sair? – Perguntou Saori.

- Vou sim.

- Aonde vai?

- Vou andar por aí. A noite está tão bonita, não acham? – Hyoga deu aquele sorriso melancólico que estava presente em seu rosto nos últimos dias.

- Não acho que essa seja uma boa idéia, você está com uma péssima aparência. Tem certeza de que está bem? – Disse Shiryu.

- AH! Não se preocupem, eu já disse que estou muito bem. Além disso, eu estou acompanhado.

Quando Hyoga disse isso, Ikki gelou. Quem seria a pessoa que estava roubando seu Patinho desse jeito? Não admitia aquilo! Não deixaria seu Patinho na mão de qualquer um! Isso ele garantia! Porém, ao concluir seu pensamento, mais alguém entrou na casa. Todos já o conheciam, mas nem todos gostavam dele:

- HEY! Hyoga, meu Patinho, anda rápido ou vamos nos atrasar!

- Kanon! – Todos se surpreenderam.

- Tá, já vou. Bom gente, eu tenho que ir. Té mais!

- Esperem um pouco! – Kamus, que até agora não tinha dito nenhuma palavra, resolveu intervir. – Onde pensa que vai com meu pupilo, Kanon?

- Ora Kamus! Eu vou sair com ele! Isso não é óbvio?

- Não vou permitir isso! Conheço muito bem suas intenções, não quero Hyoga envolvido nisso!

- Eu não faço nada que ele não quer. Não se preocupe, vou cuidar muito bem do seu pupilo, assim como tenho feito nesses últimos dias.

- Kanon, o Saga sabe que você está aqui? – Perguntou Milo.

- É claro que sabe! Ele sempre sabe onde eu estou. Eu liguei para ele faz pouco tempo, disse que tinha encontrado um garoto espetacular e que ele deveria conhecê-lo. Ele adorou e estava louco para ver quem era, mas a Saori não quis traze-lo. É uma pena, ia ser ainda mais divertido!

- Kanon, por que não está no Santuário? – Foi a vez de Saori falar.

- Não se lembra, Athena? Você me deu alguns dias de folga, e eu estou apenas curtindo.

- É mesmo, agora me lembro que estou dando descanso aos cavaleiros de ouro, mas pensei que fosse a vez do Aldebaran!

- É que ele trocou comigo! É uma pena que minha folga esteja acabando, o Hyoga é mesmo uma excelente companhia!

- Mau caráter eu já sabia que você era, Kanon, mas que você era covarde é surpresa.

- Eu já disse, Kamus, nunca fiz nada que Hyoga não quisesse. Se bem que é muito difícil segurar a barra, esse garoto é tão gostosinho! – Kanon fez questão de lascar um beijo em Hyoga, que parecia corresponder sem nenhuma hesitação.

- Ora seu... – Kamus começou a elevar seu cosmos e partiu para cima de Kanon, mas Milo foi mais rápido e o segurou.

- Kamus, violência não vai adiantar nada!

- SOLTE-ME MILO!

- Muito bem, já chega! Não quero brigas entre meus cavaleiros! – Disse Saori.

- Eu não fiz nada! É o Kamus que acha que o Hyoga não sabe o que quer! – Disse Kanon.

- EU! Só estou tentando evitar que ele ande com más companhias que nem você!

- CHEGA!

O grito de Hyoga deixou a todos surpresos. Era visível que ele estava irritado, não havia nenhum motivo para aquela confusão toda:

- Se eu sou o problema aqui, então eu prefiro ir embora! – Hyoga virou-se para sair, mas foi impedido por Kamus.

- Espera um pouco, Hyoga! Você não deve ir! Não permitirei!

- Mestre Kamus, eu sinto muito, mas não poderei obedecer. Como o Kanon disse, eu sei o que eu quero! Não estou com o Kanon à força! Você não pode me entender!

- Se você me explicar o que está acontecendo, talvez eu possa compreender.

- Não, nunca! Você nunca vai entender, simplesmente porque você nunca passou por isso! – Hyoga suspirou tristemente e continuou – Eu não quero continuar discutindo, Mestre. Você sabe que eu não gosto de brigar com você.

- Mas Hyoga...

- Eu vou embora, vai ser melhor assim. Vem Kanon!

- Você é quem manda, meu Patinho.

Hyoga e Kanon se dirigiram para fora da Mansão. Kamus ainda estava nervoso, não conseguia acreditar que Hyoga, aquele menino tão carinhoso, obediente e manhoso que vinha pulando em seu pescoço toda vez que o via, havia o desobedecido e tinha falado daquele jeito. Claro que ele sabia que Hyoga não era mais uma criança, mas ele ainda precisava dele. A verdade é que Kamus estava morrendo de ciúmes do Kanon, não queria perder seu pupilo para aquele projeto de cavaleiro. A pior coisa que Kamus estava sentindo era aquela sensação de inutilidade. Hyoga estava sofrendo, isso era visível, e Kamus não podia fazer nada para ajudar.

Depois de toda aquela confusão, Saori tinha que fazer alguma coisa:

- Kamus, eu sei que está nervoso, mas precisa se acalmar. Ficar assim só vai piorar as coisas.

- Relaxa Aquário! A verdade é que o Hyoga tá morrendo de vontade de dar! E ele escolheu o Kanon para se aliviar! – Disse Ikki.

- O que disse, moleque!

- Ikki, pare com esses comentários em relação ao Hyoga! – Disse Saori.

- Eu queria saber por que é só falar o nome do Hyoga, o Ikki fica tão nervoso?- Disse Seiya.

- Humf...

Ikki saiu da sala e foi para seu quarto. Tudo que aconteceu só fez sua cabeça ficar ainda mais confusa. Ele não queria assumir que estava apaixonado, mas ver o Hyoga beijando outra pessoa, e ainda mais o Kanon, o deixou completamente furioso! A cena do beijo tinha sido um choque para Ikki, ainda podia ver seu Patinho sendo beijado daquele jeito que ele tanto queria fazer. Ele parecia tão entregue! Queria que Hyoga estivesse beijando ELE, não aquele idiota do Kanon. Estava morrendo de ciúmes!

A noite foi se passando, já era madrugada. A rua estava deserta, somente um homem de longos cabelos azuis passava pela silenciosa praça. Ele carregava no colo um garoto loiro que parecia estar passando muito mal:

- Hyoga, você exagerou hoje. Está ardendo em febre!

- Não, Kanon... eu não exagerei... já estava passando mal... antes de sair... – Hyoga estava com dificuldades para falar.

- Então por que veio? Se eu soubesse que estava doente não teria trazido você!

- Sinto muito... não queria te... incomodar... mas é que... eu... – Hyoga não conseguiu evitar as lágrimas.

Vendo isso, Kanon sentou-se com Hyoga em um banco da praça. Kanon era o tipo de homem que gostava de festa, detestava ficar parado. Porém, era bastante sentimental; não gostava de ver pessoas queridas sofrendo e fazia de tudo para vê-las felizes. Não estava sendo diferente com Hyoga. Desde que conhecera Hyoga, se encantara com o garoto. Sempre achara que ele era tão chato e frio quanto seu mestre, mas não era bem assim. A verdade é que tinha se apegado muito ao Hyoga e não estava gostando de vê-lo naquele estado.

Hyoga estava tendo calafrios, a febre estava alta e ele tossia muito, dificultando a respiração. Kanon não sabia o que fazer, nunca foi muito bom em tratar de doentes. Decidiu levá-lo de volta para a Mansão, assim Kamus cuidaria dele, mas antes:

- Hyoga, você agüenta conversar um pouco?

- Sim... o que quer... saber... ?

- Quero que me conte o que está acontecendo com você. Sei que você sempre foi um garoto correto, afinal, é discípulo de Kamus. E mesmo que você seja diferente dele, dá para ver em seus olhos que você está sofrendo. Conte-me, o que lhe perturba?

Hyoga ficou em silêncio durante um tempo para depois voltar a fitar Kanon. Dessa vez seus olhos mostravam o quanto ele estava sofrendo, Kanon gelou ao ver aqueles olhos. Parecia que Hyoga estava guardando aquela mágoa dentro de si a muito tempo e, agora, ela estava saindo com toda a intensidade. Hyoga tinha os olhos marejados, não se agüentando mais, abraçou Kanon e desabou em lágrimas. Depois de um tempo, voltou a encará-lo e disse:

- Se eu te contar... promete que... não contará... para ninguém!

- Depende do que for, se eu achar que devo contar, não hesitarei.

- Então... promete que... se for contar... para alguém... esse será meu... Mestre Kamus!

- Prometo.

- Então eu contarei... tudo... Confio em... você...

Continua...

OIE!

Tá aí, meu primeiro yaoi. Gente, eu gostei muito de fazer essa fic, e espero q vcs estejam gostando! Eu só vou postar o próximo cap depois q tiver, pelo menos, UM review... por isso, podem mandar a vontade, pode ser crítica, elogio, qualquer coisa vai me deixar feliz, tá?

Eu escolhi Ikki e Hyoga pq eu li algumas fics dos dois e me apaixonei! Eu espero q gostem! AH! Eu não sei postar fics em caps, se alguém puder me falar como é, me avisem, tá? Ficaria agradecida!

Bem, JÁ NE! v


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. II- Tudo vai acabar bem?

O alarme tocou, assustando todos da Mansão, afinal, já era madrugada, todos estavam dormindo. Saori e seus cavaleiros desceram para ver o que estava acontecendo. Kamus ficou paralisado ao ver Kanon na porta com Hyoga em seus braços:

- O que fez com ele, seu idiota!

- Eu não fiz nada!

- É só essa desculpa que você sabe dar, Kanon de Gêmeos?

- Não quero discutir com você agora, Kamus! Não está vendo que Hyoga não está bem? – Kanon colocou Hyoga nos braços de seu Mestre.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nós estávamos andando por aí abraçados, já que eu não estava afim de beber hoje. De repente ele começou a ter calafrios, verifiquei se estava tudo bem, mas notei que ele estava com febre. Carreguei ele até aqui para que você tomasse conta dele. Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas estou ficando preocupado.

Kamus observou os sintomas de Hyoga, e eles pareciam bem familiares. Kamus pensou por um momento e se lembrou que Hyoga já tinha passado por isso antes:

- Eu já sei! Ele está com Bronquite Crônica, ele já teve isso antes. Por mais que eu odeie admitir, você fez bem em traze-lo até aqui, Kanon.

- Vamos Kamus, vamos levá-lo para o quarto. – Disse Saori.

Saori, Kamus e Milo subiram para o quarto com Hyoga. Os outros cavaleiros ficaram esperando na sala. Kanon não conseguia ficar parado, estava muito nervoso. Ele andava de um lado para o outro:

- Kanon, eu sei que você está nervoso, mas será que dá para parar de ficar andando de um lado para o outro! Você está me deixando tonto! – Disse Shun.

- Desculpa, é que eu estou muito preocupado.

- Nós entendemos, mas não precisa ficar assim. Vai ficar tudo bem! – Disse Shiryu.

- AAAAHHHH... O que está acontecendo aqui? – Disse Ikki que não estava sabendo de nada, afinal, ele estava dormindo.

- Como você não conseguiu acordar com o alarme? – Perguntou Seiya.

- É que eu tenho o sono pesado. Mas, afinal, o que está acontecendo aqui? Por que todos estão acordados? E o que esse idiota faz aqui? – Disse Ikki apontando para Kanon.

- Calma, uma pergunta de cada vez! Nós vamos contar tudo. – Disse Shun.

Ikki, na verdade, tinha ouvido o alarme, mas ficou com preguiça de se levantar, pois sabia que se acontecesse alguma coisa, os amigos resolveriam mesmo sem sua presença. Mas ao ouvir o que realmente tinha acontecido, seu coração parou por um momento. Não sabia que poderia ser tão sério. Ele, agora estava mais preocupado que Kanon, mas não demonstrava. Preferiu continuar com sua habitual frieza. O que será que aquele Pato tinha na cabeça? Por que ele tinha que insistir em sair, mesmo sabendo que estava doente? Ikki não estava gostando disso, parecia que Hyoga queria sofrer! Parecia que ele... Não! Não podia ser verdade! Ikki não queria acreditar nisso! Será que ele queria se matar? Será que ele queria morrer? Isso deixou Ikki ainda mais atordoado! Por que seu Patinho tinha que agir assim?

Depois que eles terminaram de contar tudo, Ikki ficou com mais raiva de Kanon. Ele só podia ser cego! Como ele não percebeu que Hyoga estava doente! Ikki não demonstrava nenhum sentimento, mas não perdeu a chance de atacar:

- Ora, finalmente! Kanon de Gêmeos fez alguma coisa que presta!

- Escuta aqui Fênix! Eu não estou com paciência para ouvir suas piadinhas! Por isso, se você não fechar essa sua matraca, eu terei prazer em fechar para você! – Kanon lançou um olhar mortal para Ikki, que calou-se na hora.

Kanon estava fora de si, isso mostrava o quanto ele havia se apegado a Hyoga. Kamus chegou bem nesse momento, juntamente com Saori e Milo:

- Vocês não podem ficar juntos nem um minuto que já saem discutindo! Ninguém merece! – Disse Saori.

- Como ele está, Kamus? – Perguntou Kanon.

- Ele dormiu, mas não melhorou muito. Já dei remédio para ele, mas se continuar assim, terei que levá-lo ao hospital.

- Pessoal, eu quero aproveitar que estão todos aqui para contar algumas coisas que tem acontecido com Hyoga ultimamente. – Disse Saori.

- Você sabe o que ele tem? – Perguntou Shun.

- Não, mas tem coisas que vocês precisam saber. Talvez vocês possam ajudá-lo.

- Só há uma pessoa aqui nessa casa que pode ajudá-lo! E parece que se dependermos dela, o Hyoga vai é morrer. – Disse Kanon.

- Do que está falando, Kanon?

- Nada senhorita, perdoe-me por interromper.

- Bom, primeiro que Hyoga já tentou se matar duas vezes essa semana.

Todos ficaram surpresos, mas Ikki teve calafrios. Então seus pensamentos estavam corretos, Hyoga estava mesmo pensando em morrer. Ikki nem queria pensar como se sentiria se soubesse que seu Patinho morreu. Foi tirado de seu transe:

- Só duas vezes? Tem certeza disso, senhorita? – Disse Kanon.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Ora, você não viu nada! Se você viu Hyoga tentando cortar o pescoço ou até mesmo os punhos, você está muito enganada se acha que ele estava tentando se matar!

- O que esperava que eu fosse pensar vendo tal cena?

- Tudo bem, não a culpo, qualquer um teria pensado o mesmo se não conhecesse as verdadeiras intenções dele.

- O que ele estava tentando fazer então? – Perguntou Shiryu.

- Ele só queria se machucar. A intenção de Hyoga é sofrer muito antes de morrer. Ele quer morrer aos poucos e sofrendo o máximo possível! Dói falar isso, mas é verdade

- Como sabe disso, Kanon?

- Ele me contou. Eu sei tudo que ele planeja fazer! Sei porque ele está sofrendo, sei porque ele não contou nada a ninguém, sei quem é o "culpado" disso, sei tudo! Mas eu preferia não ter que saber, é realmente assustador o que aquele garoto pensa. Ele está péssimo!

- Se você sabe tudo, pode começar a falar! – Disse Kamus.

- Não posso.

- Kanon, eu ordeno que fale agora! Precisamos saber, não entende? – Disse Saori.

- Eu não posso! Ele me fez prometer que não contaria para ninguém. Não vou quebrar minha palavra.

- Isso não é hora para orgulho, Kanon. – Disse Shiryu.

- Não é uma questão de orgulho, Dragão. Se Hyoga só contou para mim, quer dizer que ele confia em mim. Não vou quebrar a confiança que ele depositou em minha pessoa.

- Kanon, você precisa falar! – Disse Kamus.

- Eu só posso falar para uma pessoa.

- Quem?

- Hyoga me fez prometer que se fosse para contar para alguém, esse alguém seria você, Kamus.

- Ótimo, então pode começar a falar!

- Aqui não, precisamos de um lugar mais reservado. É uma conversa particular.

- Tudo bem, vamos ao meu quarto.

- O QUE! – Milo interveio.

- Agora não é hora para ciúmes, Milo.

- Não se preocupe, Milo. Você me conhece, jamais faria mal ao Kamus. Qual é, cara, nós somos amigos! – Disse Kanon.

- Por que tem que ser no seu quarto? – Perguntou Milo.

- Porque lá eu sei que vocês não vão ficar espionando! Milo, agora não é hora para ter um ataque de ciúmes. Não vai acontecer nada, eu prometo!

- Tudo bem, só vou permitir porque o Hyoga tá muito mal.

- Valeu Milo. – Disse Kanon.

- Não fique com essa cara, mon ange. Eu prometo te recompensar! – Disse Kamus com um sorriso malicioso.

- Espero que essa recompensa seja boa!

Kamus dá um beijo em Milo e segue Kanon até o quarto. Kanon ficou surpreso com o quarto de Kamus. Era grande e bastante confortável. Mas, mesmo assim, ele preferiu ficar em pé perto da sacada. A noite estava bonita, mas a mesma o fazia lembrar daquele olhar triste e vazio que Hyoga havia lançado-lhe antes de conversarem. Kamus estava ficando impaciente com a demora de Kanon:

- Será que você poderia ser breve, estou ficando impaciente!

- Desculpe, é que o céu me fez lembrar de Hyoga, estava pensando em algumas coisas.

- Eu não quero ficar muito tempo conversando, tenho que cuidar de Hyoga.

- Tudo bem, vou contar como tudo aconteceu. Quero que saiba tudo que ele me contou hoje.

Flash Back 

"_Depois de um tempo, voltou a encará-lo e disse:_

_- Se eu te contar... promete que... não contará... para ninguém!_

_- Depende do que for, se eu achar que devo contar, não hesitarei._

_- Então... promete que... se for contar... para alguém... esse será meu... Mestre Kamus!_

_- Prometo._

_Então eu contarei... tudo... Confio em... você..._

_- Pode falar que eu vou te ouvir._

_- Vou... tentar ser breve... eu quero morrer._

_- O QUE?_

_- Eu não tenho mais razão para viver... minha vida não tem sentido... eu me sinto sozinho; isolado do mundo, de meus amigos e principalmente do meu verdadeiro amor... _

_- Quer dizer que você está apaixonado?_

_- É, estou... me apaixonei pela pessoa que mais me odeia...isso foi tão inesperado que eu pensei que estava ficando louco por causa de minha carência... foi aí que tentei me matar pela primeira vez... Mas não tive coragem..._

_- Não acredito que tentou se matar! Você não deve fazer isso!_

_- Eu sei... mas estava desesperado, não achei outra solução... Pensei em me declarar para ver se ele me aceitava, mas desisti...Tentei me aproximar, mas quanto mais eu me aproximava, mais ele me rejeitava..."_

Kamus interrompeu para fazer uma pergunta nada discreta:

- Quem é o idiota que tá fazendo isso com ele? Por quem Hyoga está apaixonado?

- Não posso dizer, ele não quer que eu conte nada. Eu só posso dizer que é uma pessoa conhecida e que, atualmente, mora aqui na Mansão. Com isso você pode tirar suas próprias conclusões.

- Tudo bem, desculpe ter interrompido. Por favor, continue.

"_- Você tem certeza absoluta que essa pessoa te odeia?_

_- Tenho sim... você o conhece, sabe como ele é..._

_- Sei, mas será que não tem outro jeito de resolver isso sem ter que partir para a morte?_

_- Não sei, mas eu aceito sugestões... Estou desesperado, Kanon, estou completamente angustiado... minha vida virou um verdadeiro inferno... não tenho ninguém para conversar sobre isso... não tenho onde me apoiar..._

_- Eu estou conversando com você, não estou?_

_- Sim e eu lhe agradeço por isso... não estava agüentando a pressão... precisava desabafar com alguém ou..._

_- Ou o que?_

_- Já teria me atirado ao frio e eterno abraço da morte... mas eu não quero fazer isso antes de sofrer muito! Eu quero sofrer antes de me encontrar com a minha mãe..._

_- Mas por que?_

_- É o preço que tenho que pagar por ser tão fraco... eu, cavaleiro de Athena, sofrendo por causa de um amor não correspondido... se eu não sei lidar com isso, como poderei proteger Athena e meus amigos? Se sou tão fraco a ponto de não saber vencer uma rejeição, como poderei lutar em favor da paz?_

_- Hyoga, você está sendo duro consigo mesmo! As coisas não são assim._

_- São Kanon, elas são sim... Eu me sinto sozinho, desamparado... Meus amigos têm suas vidas, não precisam me dar atenção... Eu só queria que eles não se esquecessem de mim após a minha morte... Eu pretendo fazer de tudo para que minha morte seja bastante dolorosa e bem sofrida! Isso vai mostrar o quanto eu sofri durante minha vida! E ainda por cima, passei por tudo isso, sozinho... Não tem mais motivo para eu continuar vivendo... sou um peso para meus amigos e para minha deusa... Não sou digno dos amigos que tenho, não sou digno da deusa que tenho, não sou digno do Mestre que tenho, não sou digno de viver... – Os olhos de Hyoga perderam todo o brilho, estavam sombrios como as trevas. Ele estava com uma amargura muito grande._

_- Hyoga, você não deve morrer! A vida é uma coisa preciosa, você precisa valorizá-la._

_- Se ela é tão preciosa, por que tem que ser tão obscura? Por que eu tenho que sofrer se a vida é tão boa como vocês falam? Se eu tenho que sofrer, prefiro morrer._

_- Mas, Hyoga..._

_- Kanon, eu nunca vou esquecer o que você está fazendo por mim... mas ninguém pode me ajudar... minha angústia e sofrimento já se tornaram irreversíveis... Sentirei muito a sua falta, Kanon, meu amigo..._

_Depois de dizer isso, Hyoga desmaiou. Kanon o pegou no colo e correu desesperado com ele em direção da Mansão"_

_Fim do Flash Back_

Kamus estava boquiaberto, não imaginava, nunca, que seu pupilo, que sempre tinha um sorriso enorme e sincero no rosto, disse aquelas palavras. Não tinha pensado que ele estava sofrendo tanto assim. Era óbvio que ele passaria por isso quando se apaixonasse pela primeira vez, já que nunca passou por uma situação dessas antes. Sempre foi um menino muito sozinho e muito carente. Isso ele presenciou, afinal, era seu Mestre . Ele sempre teve muita pena de Hyoga, que nunca teve carinho e a única pessoa que ele amava morreu na sua frente. Mas com o passar do tempo começou a gostar de Hyoga. No início, achava-o muito manhoso para ser cavaleiro, mas depois percebeu que ele tinha um grande potencial. Depois disso ele passou a admirar a capacidade do garoto e, logo, já estava tendo orgulho, mas não orgulho de mestre e sim de pai. Por isso Kamus ficou tão surpreso com a revelação de Kanon. Não queria acreditar naquilo. Mas, infelizmente, era a realidade. E como mestre ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Kanon, percebendo a surpresa de Kamus resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

- Kamus, você está bem? É por isso que eu disse que preferia não saber de nada, é realmente assustador os pensamentos daquele garoto.

- Kanon, se isso que você me disse é verdade, então temos um problema muito sério! Hyoga, quando decide alguma coisa, é para valer!

- Precisamos ficar de olho nele então.

Enquanto Kamus e Kanon conversavam sobre o que iriam fazer, alguém entrou no quarto de Hyoga. Ele entrou bem devagar sem que ninguém percebesse. Hyoga estava dormindo profundamente. Ele estava com dificuldade para respirar, sua respiração era pesada e bem demorada. Sua expressão era de profunda dor e sofrimento. Se aproximou mais, tinha que tocar naquela pele, tinha que sentir seu perfume, tinha que ficar perto dele. Ikki, a pessoa que entrou no quarto, tocou de leve o rosto de Hyoga, ele estava quente. Ikki ficou ainda mais triste, Hyoga sempre teve a pele gelada e agora sentia um grande calor ao tocá-lo. Hyoga, daquele jeito, parecia tão desprotegido, tão carente. Sua vontade era de abraçá-lo e dizer tudo que sentia por ele. E por que não podia fazer isso? Era muito orgulhoso para admitir que estava apaixonado. Sempre achara que amava Esmeralda e que jamais a esqueceria, mas se enganou. O que sentia por Hyoga era ainda mais forte do que sentia por Esmeralda. Não achava que isso fosse capaz de acontecer, mas aquele Ganso conseguiu conquistar seu coração. Ikki se aproximou ainda mais, debruçou-se sobre a cama e encostou seu lábios, bem de leve, na testa de Hyoga. Como ele conseguia ser tão lindo, mesmo doente? Hyoga era encantador até quando estava sofrendo. Ikki não conseguia parar de admirar Hyoga, até que esse gemeu um nome:

- I... Ikki...

Foi bem baixo, mas alto o suficiente para Ikki escutar. O que será que ele estava sonhando? E por que será que estava sonhando com ele? Será que... não! Será mesmo que seu amor, seu Patinho, sua paixão, estava apaixonado por ele? Esse pensamento deixou Ikki um tanto satisfeito, mas logo sua satisfação acabou quando ouviu Hyoga murmurar outro nome:

- Ka... Kanon...

Ikki ficou morrendo de ódio! Por que Hyoga tinha que sair justamente com Kanon? Ele só poderia estar fazendo isso de propósito! Ele sabia que Ikki detestava aquele homem! Odiava ouvir Kanon o chamando com tanta intimidade. Quem ele pensava que era para chamar Hyoga de " meu Patinho"? Ikki, que antes já detestava Kanon, agora o odiava! Ikki sabia que não poderia competir com ele, até porque não tinha coragem de falar seus verdadeiros sentimentos com Hyoga. Ikki se sentia um inútil:

- Droga! Por que você tem que ficar com ele? Por que não pode ficar comigo? Será que você não sabe que eu só te provoco para ficar perto de você? Será que não percebeu que eu te amo?

- Por que será que eu não acredito nessas palavras! – Disse alguém na porta do quarto.

- Kanon! O que faz aqui?

- Eu que te pergunto! Já não basta vê-lo sofrer? Você tem que vir perturbá-lo até quando está doente?

- Isso não é da sua conta!

- É sim, Hyoga está comigo no momento! Não quero vê-lo sofrer ainda mais em suas mãos!

- Eu não quero faze-lo sofrer!

- É mesmo? Não foi isso que ele me disse.

- Como assim?

- Ele me contou sobre os amigos dele, disse que admirava muito você, por ser forte e por ser um bom irmão para o Andrômeda, mas ele acha que você o odeia.

- Ele acha que eu o odeio?

- Acha, por que? O que queria que ele pensasse? Você vive para irritá-lo!

- Eu não sabia que tinha ido tão longe.

- Fênix, você disse agora a pouco que ama o Hyoga. Como se sente vendo-o sofrer dessa forma? Por que não faz nada?

- Eu... eu... eu não sei...

- Sei que não sou a melhor pessoa para conversar sobre isso com você, mas o Hyoga se sente sozinho, e eu não gosto de vê-lo assim.

- Eu não posso fazer nada! Sei que ele não gosta de mim.

- Como pode ser tão cego! Será que você não consegue enxergar o que está diante de seus olhos?

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Se você não consegue ver o óbvio, Hyoga está mesmo perdido! – Kanon virou-se para sair do quarto. – Vou lhe dar um conselho, faça alguma coisa antes que seja tarde demais.

Kanon saiu do quarto. Ikki ficou pensativo, o que será que ele quis dizer com "antes que seja tarde demais"? Ikki não ficou pensando por muito tempo, foi para seu quarto tentar dormir, mesmo sabendo que não ia conseguir.

N.A:

OIE! 

Bem, aqui está o segundo cap! Desculpa se demorei, mas é q eu tava com preguiça de postar... ! Gente, a fic só tem quatro caps, por isso eu não vou demorar mais para postar, pq não vale a pena!

Lina Lunna, obrigada pelo review... tbm gosto muito de IkkixHyoga pq eles são diferentes, mas eu gosto mais ainda pq eles tem semelhanças entre si. Por exemplo, os dois são bem sozinhos e, na minha opinião, eles têm as histórias mais tristes. Acho q os dois se completam, entende? Vlw por me ajudar a postar o outro cap, obrigada. E aqui está o segundo cap, espero q goste. Ficou bem dramático pq eu gosto... ! Bjim

Bom gente, já chega de comentários, volto no próximo cap, tá?

Bjim, JÁ NE! v


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. III – A morte

Hyoga acordou um pouco tonto. Podia jurar que alguém havia entrado no quarto na noite passada e havia feito carinho em seu rosto. Ele estava dormindo, mas pôde sentir. Era um toque diferente, não sabia quem tinha feito aquilo, mas havia gostado. Gostou tanto que começou a sonhar que Ikki estava lá, fazendo-lhe aquele carinho tão gostoso. Mas depois, percebeu que jamais poderia ser Ikki e passou a sonhar com Kanon. E por falar em Kanon, encontrou-o sentado em uma cadeira perto de sua cama, debruçado em seu peito e segurando sua mão. Sentiu todo o carinho que Kanon transmitia. E também sentiu, ao ver sua expressão, que ele estava cansado e que havia passado a noite toda ao seu lado. Isso o deixou triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Gostava de saber que Kanon tinha pelo menos um pouco de carinho para com ele, mas teve a certeza de que aquele carinho que ele sentiu na noite passada não foi Ikki. Voltou a ter aquele olhar melancólico e vazio. Olhou para o outro lado e viu seu Mestre sentado em um sofá, com a cabeça apoiada para trás. Sabia que tinha agido mal com seu Mestre e pretendia se desculpar, mas não queria acordá-lo.

Antes de pensar qualquer outra coisa, sentiu sua mão ser apertada e o peso do corpo de Kanon diminuir. Kanon estava acordando, e ao ver Hyoga acordado sorriu:

- Quem bom que acordou! – Disse Hyoga.

- Você sente-se melhor? Deixe-me tirar sua temperatura. – Kanon verificou se a febre havia abaixado, mas estava do mesmo jeito. – Droga, ainda está alta.

- Não se preocupe, isso logo vai acabar. Por que não vai descansar um pouco? Você deve estar todo dolorido de ter dormido em uma posição tão ruim.

- Você planejou tudo isso, não foi?

- É, foi sim. Agora que eu estou doente, vou voltar para a Sibéria e acabar com a minha vida de uma vez por todas. Morrerei e ficarei eternamente perto de minha mãe e meu Mestre Cristal. – Pela primeira vez, Kanon viu um sorriso de felicidade no rosto de Hyoga; era lindo. O irônico é ele estar feliz com sua própria morte.

- Você não vai desistir dessa idéia, não é?

- Não, ninguém vai sentir minha falta mesmo!

- Eu vou sentir.

- Você tem ao Saga, não precisa de um pivete, como eu, ao seu lado.

- Você pode ser um pivete, mas é o pivete que eu gosto. Aliás, não só eu como seus amigos e seu Mestre.

- Todos têm a quem se apoiar, não vão ficar tristes por muito tempo, isso se ficarem tristes.

- Hyoga, você não tem jeito! O que eu posso fazer para melhorar esse seu ânimo?

- Vá descansar e depois volte para os braços de quem você ama! Da minha vida cuido eu!

- Você é duro na queda, hein?

- Eu só... – Hyoga parou de falar, sentiu uma dor muito forte no peito.

Kanon se desesperou, não sabia o que fazer. Viu Kamus dormindo e o sacudiu com toda força, para acordá-lo:

- Kamus, acorda! ACORDA DROGA!

- AI! O que pensa que está fazendo? Quer me matar? – Disse Kamus um pouco tonto.

- O Hyoga, ele tá passando mal! Anda depressa!

- O que?

Kamus logo se recuperou do susto e foi atender Hyoga. Ele estava com falta de ar e seu peito começou a doer, buscando alguma forma de respirar. Kamus pegou um nebulímetro ( aquelas bombinhas que ajudam a pessoa a respirar, não tenho certeza quanto ao nome.) e colocou em Hyoga. Logo ele se acalmou e voltou ao normal. Kamus se aliviou:

- Que bom que passou, mas se continuar assim terei que levá-lo ao hospital. Acho que não vai ter jeito.

- NÃO! – Hyoga gritou, mas logo perdeu o ar e Kamus teve que ajudá-lo novamente.

- Por que gritou, quer ficar pior?

- Não quero ir... para o hospital... eu vou melhorar.. eu... eu prometo...

- Não vem não, Hyoga. Você acha que eu vou te deixar nesse estado?

- Eu quero... ficar... aqui...

- Kanon, será que você pode nos deixar a sós!

- Tudo bem, mas pega leve com ele. – Disse Kanon saindo do quarto.

- Eu sei o que faço!

Kanon saiu do quarto e Kamus deu um suspiro bem demorado. Aquela conversa ia ser bem longa. Ele se sentou ao lado de Hyoga na cama e começou a acariciar seus cabelos. Kamus ficou algum tempo só com aquela carícia, percebeu o quanto seu pupilo havia crescido, mas continuava com aquela cara de criança inocente. Suspirou novamente e acariciou o seu rosto, estava tão bom daquele jeito, ele não queria conversar, queria mostrar que gostava dele. Mas Hyoga ficou um tanto inquieto, ainda estava sem jeito por causa da noite anterior:

- Mestre, eu queria te... pedir desculpas por... – Foi interrompido por Kamus.

- Sssshhhiiiuuu... não diga nada! Depois você pode falar, mas agora, deixe-me aproveitar as boas lembranças.

Ficou silêncio por um tempo, até que Kamus resolveu começar. Tentou ser bem sutil:

- Você não mudou mesmo. Você está igualzinho aquela criança de muito tempo atrás. Uma criança sozinha e triste, que só precisava de um carinho. Eu não podia te dar isso, tinha que ser o mais frio possível para que você entendesse que ser cavaleiro não era brincadeira. Mas agora as batalhas acabaram, não preciso mais agir assim. – Kamus passou sua mão delicadamente no rosto de Hyoga, que fechou os olhos aproveitando aquele momento. – Lembro-me da primeira vez que você ficou doente. Tive que fazer de tudo para você não morrer. Você passou muito mal, mas eu estava pior. Não sabia o que fazer, até que um dia você, deitado em sua cama, segurou minha mão e disse "papai". – Hyoga corou com o comentário, sabia que Kamus não era sentimental e ele ainda era uma criança. – Eu fiquei com os olhos marejados, não podia responder. Mas aquilo, por mais incrível que pareça, me deixou mais tranqüilo. Se você tinha me chamado assim é porque confiava em mim. E isso me motivou a continuar cuidando de você.

Kamus ficou calado um tempo, apenas fitando o discípulo que já estava com os olhos marejados:

- Como acha que eu me sinto vendo você desse jeito? Querendo morrer e sofrer. É difícil! Tudo bem, nunca demostrei esse sentimento antes, mas não esperava que isso acontecesse.

- A culpa... não... não é sua...

- Não fale nada, deixe-me terminar. Hyoga, você é importante para mim. Eu não gosto de vê-lo tão abatido, e tudo isso por causa de um idiota, que você acha que te odeia, mas está completamente apaixonado por ele. Hyoga, a vida tem seus altos e baixos. Se toda vez que um ser humano estiver diante de um problema, não agüentar e se matar, o mundo não teria ninguém. Todos têm seus problemas, e você não é uma exceção. Eu sei que você se sente sozinho, mas morrer não é a solução.

- O Kanon... ele te... contou... não é?

- Sim, me contou tudo. Nunca pensei que você pensaria coisas como aquelas. Isso me deixou muito chateado. Você pode até não acreditar, mas eu já passei por isso. Quando voltei a vida, percebi o quanto eu amava o Milo. Mas ele só conseguia me irritar, eu detestava essa mania dele. Até que um dia ele teve coragem e se declarou para mim. Descobri que ele só me irritava para me ver ao seu lado. Às vezes as coisas não são o que parecem. Você disse que a pessoa por quem você está apaixonado te odeia, mas você já perguntou para ele?

- Não...

- Então você jamais pode ter essa certeza. Eu entendo completamente o que você está sentindo. Quando a gente se apaixona, só queremos a pessoa amada ao nosso lado, e quando não a temos nos sentimos sozinhos. Mas no seu caso, sua paixão te cegou, porque você achava que não tinha ninguém com quem pudesse desabafar. Entendo seu desespero, mas você precisa valorizar a vida que tem. Acredite em mim, Hyoga, a vida é muito preciosa. Eu, que já passei pela morte, consigo ver isso. E estou tentando fazer com que você veja isso também. Não quero que passe pelo que eu passei, sei que um dia todos nós vamos morrer, mas não tente antecipar esse dia.

- Mas... Mestre...

- Você não está mais sozinho, eu estou aqui para te ajudar. Você sabia que foi a Athena que me chamou aqui? Sabia que todos os seus amigos estão muito preocupados com você? Na verdade, Hyoga, você nunca esteve sozinho, você se isolou porque achou que seus amigos não precisavam ouvir sua dor e sofrimento.

- Eu... sinto muito... mas...

- Prometa para mim, prometa que não vai tentar suicídio novamente! Prometa que não vai ficar sofrendo sozinho!

- Não... não posso...

- Você não entendeu, Hyoga? Não entendeu que você está sofrendo porque quer? Não entendeu que, além de fazer você sofrer, está fazendo todo mundo sofrer também?

- Mestre... não quero mais sofrer... não quero ver meus amigos sofrendo... mas... mas eu não agüento... não agüento mais a pressão... é difícil...

- Eu já disse, Hyoga, você está sofrendo porque quer. Por que você não conversa com o Ikki?

- Co... como... como você sabe?... O Kanon... te contou?

- Não, ele só disse que era uma pessoa conhecida e que, atualmente, mora aqui na Mansão. E a única pessoa que mora aqui na Mansão e parece que te odeia é o Ikki. Por que não fala com ele?

- Eu já... já tentei... mas... mas ele não me es... escuta...

- Entendo, realmente ele parece ser bem cabeça dura. Mas se você gosta tanto dele, por que está desistindo tão facilmente? Não quer saber se ele gosta de você?

- Tenho medo... de descobrir...

- Se você não encará-lo de frente, jamais vai parar de sofrer!

- Por isso eu quero morrer.

- Mas isso eu não vou permitir!

- Você não... pode... me impedir

- Você sabe que posso. Vamos, deixa de ser medroso e levanta esse ânimo! Por que você não me mostra aquele sorriso bem grande!

- Não consigo...

- Tudo bem, você é mais cabeça dura que o Ikki! Mas, pelo menos, prometa que não vai cometer uma loucura.

- Não quero...

- Isso é uma ordem!

- Não... não vou... obedecer...

- HYOGA!

- Tá bem... eu prometo...

- Ótimo! Não faça essa cara, você ainda vai me agradecer algum dia. Bom, agora, chega de papo, eu preciso cuidar de você.

- Mestre...

- Sim!

- Obrigado!

Kamus deu um beijo na testa de Hyoga e passou a cuidar dele.

Durante a semana, Hyoga melhorou bastante. Teve que ir algumas vezes ao hospital, mas conseguiu melhorar. Pelo menos em questão de saúde, mas por dentro ainda sentia aquele vazio. Já tinha resolvido, ia voltar para a Sibéria. Lá ele poderia esquecer um pouco os problemas e quem sabe, depois de tudo resolvido, ele não voltaria. Somente Kamus, Kanon, Milo e Saori sabiam dessa decisão, Hyoga não queria que seus amigos soubessem. Sabia que se eles descobrissem, não permitiriam sua partida.

Saori, sabia disso, mas não concordava com Hyoga. Queria que ele ficasse no Japão com os amigos, então fez questão de contar para eles:

- Seiya, Shiryu, Ikki e Shun, eu chamei vocês para pedir um favor. Vocês sabem que o Hyoga já está melhor, não é?

- Sim, e daí? – Perguntou Shun.

- Bem, agora que melhorou, ele cismou que quer voltar para a Sibéria.

- O QUE! – Manifestou-se Ikki, que ao ver o olhar assustado dos outros se acalmou e continuou a escutar, fingindo indiferença.

- Mas por que ele quer voltar? – Perguntou Shiryu.

- Isso só o Kanon e o Kamus sabem. Mas eu gostaria que vocês conversassem com ele, talvez ele mude de idéia se vocês pedirem.

- Vocês vão perder tempo se acham que ele vai desistir. – Disse Ikki. – Vocês conhecem aquele Pato, sabem que quando ele cisma com alguma coisa, ninguém consegue convence-lo do contrário. – Ikki se levantou para sair, mas antes disse. – Deixem ele ir, não vai fazer falta nenhuma.

Ikki saiu da sala de cabeça baixa, deixando a todos confusos. Ikki ficou tão chocado com a notícia que havia se exaltado na frente de todos. Ikki ficou chateado:

- " Quem aquele Pato pensa que é para me abandonar desse jeito? Agora eu entendi porque o Kanon falou antes que fosse tarde demais. Mas o que eu posso fazer para ele não ir? Não posso me declarar, não quero fazer isso. Mas também não quero ficar longe do meu Patinho! Droga, de novo em um beco sem saídas! O jeito é torcer para que meus amigos consigam convence-lo. Queria pelo menos me despedir decentemente, mas... "

Ikki foi tirado de seus devaneios por trombar com alguém:

- Por que não olha por onde anda, imbecil?

- Você não tem educação, não Fênix? Foi sem querer, além disso, foi você que trombou em mim. Fica aí, viajando na maionese e não olha por onde anda. Cuidado para não pensar muito, senão sai fumaça. – Disse Kanon se levantando e limpando a roupa.

- Ora seu... – Ikki ainda estava caído no chão.

- Kanon! Que bom que chegou! – Hyoga vinha descendo as escadas com aquele sorriso alegre que a muito tempo não dava, mas passou a se alegrar mais depois da conversa com Kamus.

- Hyoga, meu Patinho, é tão bom vê-lo feliz desse jeito. Sabia que você fica lindo sorrindo! – Hyoga corou com tal comentário. Chegou perto de Kanon e lhe deu um selinho.

Hyoga não havia percebido a presença de Ikki, que ainda estava caído no chão. Quando percebeu tentou ajudá-lo:

- Oi Ikki! Não tinha te visto aí. Você está bem? – Disse dando a mão para o amigo.

- Humf... – Ikki dispensou a ajuda e se levantou sozinho. – Por que não vão se agarrar em outro lugar, hein?

- Credo, já de mau humor? Isso faz mal para a saúde! – Disse Hyoga.

- Vocês dois me irritam!

- Tá com ciúmes, Fênix? Não pensei que gostasse do Hyoga! – Disse Kanon.

- Kanon! – Hyoga o repreendeu, MUITO corado.

- Tá com medo de perder ele para mim, Gêmeos! – Ikki já tinha perdido o controle mesmo, então, pelo menos ia se divertir um pouco.

- Eu confio no meu taco! Mas acontece que eu e Hyoga não estamos tendo uma relação, só estamos, como posso dizer! "Ficando", se é que me entende! Aliás, eu já amo outra pessoa e o Hyoga já tem um pretendente. – Dessa vez, Hyoga ficou roxo.

- AH! Então quer dizer que o Ganso está apaixonado! Quem será o pobre coitado! – Ikki disse isso da boca para fora, estava morrendo de ciúmes e curiosidade para saber quem havia roubado o coração de seu Patinho.

- Você não precisa saber! Não é da sua conta! – Disse Hyoga, um pouco chateado.

- Humf... Tem razão, não tenho nada haver com a sua vida! Dela eu quero distância!

Ikki se virou e foi em direção do jardim. Hyoga deu um suspiro de tristeza, por que Ikki tinha que lhe ferir daquela forma? Kanon percebeu e tentou animá-lo:

- Não fique assim, tenho certeza que ele só fala isso da boca para fora.

- Queria poder acreditar nisso! – Hyoga suspirou mais uma vez. – Bom, mas isso não importa. Que tal você me ajudar a fazer as malas? Vou para a Sibéria amanhã!

- Eu já vou te ajudar, mas antes eu preciso falar uma coisa com o Milo. Vai na frente que depois eu vou, tá bem?

- Tá!

Hyoga subiu para o quarto. Kanon foi em direção do jardim, não era exatamente com Milo que ele ia conversar. Ao chegar, encontrou Ikki sentado em um banco em frente ao jardim. Resolveu conversar:

- Fênix!

- O que quer aqui?

- Calma, só quero conversar!

- Não tenho nada para falar com você!

- Você vai deixar o Hyoga ir embora sem dizer nada?

- Isso não é da sua conta!

- É claro que é!

- E por que?

- Porque não quero ver o Hyoga triste!

- E o que eu tenho haver com isso?

- Você não imagina o quanto está envolvido.

- Eu sei que ele não gosta de mim, ele deixa isso muito claro! Por que se interessa tanto que eu me declare?

- Porque você ainda pode ter uma surpresa!

Ikki ficou calado, o que será que Kanon queria dizer com isso? Será que... Não, ele não conseguia acreditar! Mas no fundo de seu coração, uma pontinha de esperança se formou. Kanon se virou para ir embora, mas antes disse:

- Você é muito cabeça dura, Fênix! Vai deixar de ser feliz por causa de um orgulho bobo.

- Espera, Kanon! Você sabe de quem o Hyoga gosta, me diga, quem é?

- Se você é tão cego a ponto de não enxergar o óbvio, pode ter certeza que não chegará a lugar nenhum! Descubra por si próprio quem é o verdadeiro amor de Hyoga!

Kanon foi embora. Mais uma vez Ikki ficou confuso, Kanon falava de uma forma muito obscura, porém ele deixava as coisas muito claras. Era difícil decifrar as palavras de Kanon, mas ele precisava saber! Havia uma possibilidade de Hyoga estar apaixonado por ele? Tinha que descobrir, e antes que Hyoga fosse embora.

Ikki estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem viu seu irmão se aproximar:

- Hey, niisan! Posso me sentar aqui?

- Hã? Ah, claro Shun!

- No que estava pensando? Estava muito concentrado, deve ser importante para deixá-lo com esse ar de seriedade.

- Nada de importante, estava pensando na minha vida.

- Por que não pára de ficar escondendo o que sente e se abre mais?

- Você sabe que não sou desse tipo.

- Mas assim você não vai conseguir ser feliz. Por que não se declara logo para o Hyoga e acaba com esse sofrimento?

- O QUE?

- Não precisa ficar tão espantado, eu sou seu irmão. Se eu não soubesse de seus sentimentos, seria um cego! Eu conheço você, sou o único que sabe a verdade sobre seus sentimentos.

- Não sei o que seria de mim sem você, Shun.

- Eu só quero te ver feliz! Vamos, maninho! Deixe de ser tão orgulhoso e vá logo falar com ele!

- Eu não consigo!

- É claro que consegue! Você só precisa de um empurrãozinho! Toma, isso é para você. – Shun estende um pequeno caderno para o irmão.

- O que é isso?

- Era do Hyoga. Como ele também é muito reservado, escreve seus sentimentos aí.

- Como sabe?

- Ele é meu melhor amigo, basta forçar um pouco e ele conta todos os seus segredos. Mas só tem um que eu nunca descobri.

- E qual é?

- De quem ele realmente gosta. Mas, depois de ler esse caderno, descobri coisas interessantes.

- Como conseguiu esse caderno?

- Isso é segredo! – Shun piscou para seu irmão e se levantou. – Bom, tenho que ir. Você sabe o que tem que fazer, não é?

- Isso não é certo.

- O que não é certo é a verdade ser escondida! Tenho certeza que você vai gostar do que está escrito aí! Você tem que ler, antes que ele vá embora!

Shun entrou na Mansão sorridente, deixando um Ikki muito confuso para trás. Ikki não sabia quais eram as intenções de Shun, mas agradecia aos deuses por tê-lo como irmão. Ele era o único que o entendia, e sempre o ajudava! Ikki amava muito seu irmão e continuaria amando para sempre. Ele nem percebeu, mas ficou, mais ou menos, meia hora pensando no irmão. Até que se deu conta do objeto em suas mãos. Então, o nome da pessoa que Hyoga amava de verdade estava escrito naquele caderno! Por que será que ele estava com medo de ler? Pensou em devolver para Shun, o caderno, e dizer que não tinha nenhuma chance de rolar nada entre Hyoga e ele. Mas havia alguma coisa no fundo de seu coração que insistia que ele deveria ler e procurar Hyoga. O seu grande problema era seu orgulho, Ikki era muito orgulhoso. Não gostava de falar sobre seus sentimentos, seu orgulho fazia-o se sentir superior a essas "frescuras"; como ele julgava. Mas isso era só fingimento, ele era sozinho e sofria, sim, por causa dos sentimentos, só não demonstrava.

Ikki decidiu entrar e descansar. Estava muito tenso e precisava esfriar a cabeça. Resultado: Não conseguiu. Hyoga não saía de sua cabeça! E ainda tinha aquele maldito caderno que ele não conseguia soltar. Ele, praticamente, dormiu abraçado com ele. Teve pesadelo e depois não conseguiu mais pregar os olhos. Como estava na hora do jantar, decidiu descer e comer alguma coisa.

Ao chegar na sala de jantar, viu Hyoga e Kanon abraçados à mesa. Seu coração pesou, mas continuou do mesmo jeito; indiferente:

- Oi niisan! Que bom que chegou! – Disse Shun.

Todos, imediatamente, olharam para Ikki:

- Oi gente! O que estão olhando, perderam alguma coisa? – Disse Ikki.

- Esse é o nosso Ikki, sempre de mau humor! – Debochou Seiya.

- Pelo menos eu tenho um cérebro, diferente de você!

- Será que vocês podem parar de discutir! Até na hora do jantar vocês têm que brigar! – Disse Saori.

- Perdão, senhorita. – Disse Seiya.

Ikki não disse nada. Olhou na direção de Hyoga, que estava olhando para ele. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, Ikki teve calafrios percorrendo-lhe a espinha. Mas o que o surpreendeu foi Hyoga ter ficado corado e desviar o olhar. Será? Será que suas suspeitas estavam certas? Ikki lembrou-se do caderno, tinha que ler.

Depois do jantar, nada de interessante aconteceu. Todos conversaram amigavelmente e depois foram dormir.

Hyoga estava ansioso! Voltaria para as terras gélidas da Sibéria, ia encontrar seus antigos amigos e, principalmente, estaria longe de seus problemas. Hyoga não pretendia voltar tão cedo, nem passagem de volta ele comprou. Claro que ele sentiria falta de seus amigos, de sua deusa, de seu Mestre e de seu amor, por mais que esse o fizesse sofrer. Mas não tinha volta, ele já havia decidido e só um milagre para fazê-lo desistir.

De manhã, bem cedo, Hyoga levantou-se. Ninguém estava acordado, nem mesmo seu Mestre. Hyoga não queria se despedir, por isso pegara o vôo o mais cedo possível. Somente Tatsume estava de pé. Hyoga nem se despediu dele, afinal, não ia muito com sua cara. Apenas disse:

- Cuide-se Tatsume. E cuide da Saori também.

- Isso você nem precisa pedir!

- Ótimo! Gostaria que dissesse para todos que eu não queria me despedir, não por falta de coragem, mas porque, com certeza, nós nos veremos de novo. E porque também não gosto de despedidas.

- Pode deixar.

- Obrigado.

Hyoga saiu sem dizer mais nada. Olhou para trás, com certeza, sentiria falta de todos.

Quando já era um pouco mais tarde, todos acordaram e foram tomar o café da manhã. Ikki, sentiu falta de Hyoga, mas não perguntou nada. Nem mesmo Kanon havia comentado, então ele deveria estar bem. Mas, mesmo assim, ele sentia um aperto no coração. Era como se ele tivesse perdido uma parte importante de si. Estava com um pressentimento ruim. Perguntou-se como Hyoga estaria! Será que ele estava bem! Tinha que vê-lo ou essa dúvida jamais sairia de sua mente.

Depois do café, finalmente, alguém resolveu perguntar:

- Onde está Hyoga? Ele ainda está dormindo? – Perguntou Kanon.

- Deve estar. – Disse Milo.

- Aquele Pato é realmente muito preguiçoso! – Debochou Ikki.

- Hyoga não está dormindo. – Disse Tatsume.

- Como sabe? – Perguntou Saori.

- Ele foi embora já faz tempo.

- O QUE? – Todos perguntaram, surpresos.

- É, ele foi logo de manhã. Eu até estranhei ele ter acordado aquela hora.

- Mas... ele nem se despediu! – Disse Ikki em um tom de mágoa.

- Ele disse que não queria se despedir porque vocês voltarão a se ver. E também disse que não gosta de despedidas.

- Aquele Pato desprezível! É um covarde! – Ikki agora não conseguia se controlar mais. Saiu correndo para seu quarto, tentando esconder as lágrimas.

Ikki trancou a porta, deitou-se na cama e socou seu travesseiro. Não conseguia acreditar que seu Patinho o havia abandonado desse jeito! Começou a sentir raiva de Hyoga! Queria mais é que ele morresse! Mas, de repente, se lembrou do caderno. Pelo menos ele poderia saber de quem Hyoga realmente gostava. Ikki pegou o caderno e abriu, na primeira página tinha um poema e algumas observações. Ikki folheou o caderno, mas só aquela página estava escrita. Então ele começou a ler:

"_Sofrer, sofrer_

_Não vou mais agüentar_

_Sofrer, sofrer_

_À morte me entregar_

_Venha morte_

_Minha vida destruir_

_Venha morte_

_Em seus braços quero cair_

_Minha vida acabou_

_Não sou digno de viver_

_O meu tempo terminou_

_A morte eu irei ver_

_Por que? Por que?_

_Não agüento mais a dor_

_Por que? Por que?_

_Não posso ter meu amor_

_Sozinho eu estou_

_Sofrendo de amor_

_O amor que me isolou_

_E me fez sentir dor_

_Digo adeus_

_A todos com quem, durante minha vida, andei _

_Digo adeus_

_A quem verdadeiramente amei_

_OBS: Esse foi meu poema de adeus, quase não dá para ler porque minhas lágrimas mancharam o papel. Quero dizer que minha vida acabou aqui, não quero mais viver, não agüento mais tanto sofrimento. Vou me atirar aos braços frios e eternos da morte. Mas antes, como eu sei que alguém, algum dia vai ler minhas angústias, quero me despedir de pessoas que foram importantes para mim:_

_Shun, meu melhor amigo! Aquele que sempre ouviu meus problemas, que sempre me consolava, que sempre estava ao meu lado. Jamais me esquecerei de seus braços acolhedores. _

_Shiryu, um amigo sábio, honesto! Aquele que sempre admirei, que sempre me dava sermões e conselhos, que sempre se preocupou comigo. Jamais me esquecerei de sua amizade._

_Seiya, um amigo alegre, divertido! Aquele que sempre me fez lutar pela paz, que sempre me alegrou, que sempre me mostrou que a vida também tem alegria. Jamais me esquecerei de seu sorriso._

_Kamus, meu Mestre! A pessoa que me criou e cuidou de mim com todo carinho que poderia me dar. A quem sempre admirei por sua força e seus ensinamentos. O pai que eu não tive! Mestre Kamus, meu pai de coração, eu te amo! Obrigado por tudo!_

_Milo, um guerreiro muito forte! A pessoa que deu felicidade ao coração de meu Mestre. Um amigo sincero e verdadeiro. Devo-lhe perdão por causa de nossas brigas. Sempre te achei uma excelente pessoa, com quem aprendi muito também! Agradeço aos deuses por ter te conhecido!_

_Saori, minha deusa! A quem protegi com meu corpo e alma! Não me arrependo de tê-la protegido. Talvez minha ajuda não tenha sido muito grande, mas fiz o que pude. Você sempre será minha deusa, não importa aonde eu estiver. Muito obrigado!_

_Kanon! AH Kanon! Você me ajudou nos momentos de dor com sua alegria, seu carinho. Eu sentirei muita falta de seus carinhos, seus abraços, seus beijos. A pessoa que me deu atenção, me deu amor nos momentos em que eu estava mais carente. Aquele que se preocupou comigo e que foi um grande amigo, mesmo que por pouco tempo. Te amo, nunca se esqueça de mim, porque jamais me esquecerei de você! Agradeço-lhe com todo o meu coração!_

_Agora, a última pessoa! A pessoa que conquistou meu coração e roubou minha alegria! A pessoa a quem amei secretamente e que admirei por ser forte e firme, mas, ao mesmo tempo, linda e perfeita! Sua força me chamou atenção e sua beleza me conquistou! Seu coração, mesmo que fosse impossível perceber, era bondoso e atencioso. Roubou minha paz, minha alegria, meu sono e meu amor. Mesmo que eu não tenha conseguido sua atenção e mesmo sabendo que me odiava, sempre amei e sempre amarei. Seu nome, o nome que me infernizou, o nome que eu amei, o nome que só me trouxe dor, o nome que irei guardar para sempre em meu coração: Ikki Amamya. Eu te amei, te amo, e para sempre vou te amar!_

_Adeus, amo todos vocês, não se esqueçam disso!_

_Adeus."_

Ikki estava boquiaberto! Ele chorava sem parar. Hyoga o amava e ele foi cego ao não perceber. Hyoga tinha ido embora e a culpa era toda dele. Ele não foi forte o suficiente para se declarar. Ele viu que Hyoga estava sofrendo, Kanon tentou avisar, mas ele não teve coragem. O orgulho foi maior e agora ele estava sozinho. A culpa era toda dele! Dessa vez ele não se perdoaria:

- " Droga! Droga! Mil vezes droga! Ele me ama! Ele me ama! E eu sou um burro sem sentimentos! Ele estava sofrendo por minha causa! Ele queria morrer por minha causa! E o que eu fiz? Ignorei-o, debochei de sua fraqueza, mas eu fui mais fraco! Fui fraco de não protegê-lo em um momento de dor! Ele foi mais forte! Tentou ser meu amigo, mesmo achando que eu o odeio! E eu só consegui debochar de seu sentimentalismo! Eu sou mesmo um imprestável! Hyoga, meu Patinho, me perdoe! Perdoe-me, por favor! Mas volte para mim, não me deixe sozinho! Volte!"

Ikki estava desesperado, não conseguia parar de chorar. Tinha que pensar um pouco, tinha que se acalmar. Resolveu sair um pouco. Precisava respirar e pensar em um jeito de reencontrar seu Patinho. Nem que tivesse que ir para a Sibéria para procurá-lo, ele iria! Estava com a consciência pesada, se sentia culpado pela partida de Hyoga. Ikki passou, mais ou menos, umas duas horas andando pela cidade e pensando na vida. Mesmo que tenha pensado bastante, ainda sentia uma dor no peito que insistia em continuar. Alguma coisa estava para acontecer. Decidiu voltar mais rápido para a Mansão.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver todos chorando. Ele sentiu mais um calafrio, ali não tinha boa coisa:

- O que está acontecendo? Por que estão todos chorando?

- Niisan! Você precisa saber! Aconteceu uma tragédia! Nem sei como lhe contar, nem por onde começar!

- Fala logo, Shun! O que aconteceu?

- É que... é que... o... o...

- FALA LOGO SHUN!

- O avião que o Hyoga pegou caiu! Não há nenhuma chance de ter tido sobreviventes! A Saori confirmou, o Hyoga morreu! Seu cosmos desapareceu!

Pronto! Aquilo tinha, realmente, acabado com seu dia! Já não bastava tê-lo longe por muitos dias, agora seria para sempre! O que ele tinha feito aos deuses para ser castigado daquela forma? Por que aquilo estava acontecendo com ele? Agora sim ele se odiava de verdade! A culpa era dele! Ikki sentiu toda a culpa nas suas costas e caiu no chão. Sem forças para se levantar. Ele não queria se levantar, queria morrer e ir para junto de seu Patinho, mas nem para isso ele tinha coragem. Desmaiou.

Continua...

N.A

OIE!

Dessa vez foi bem rápido, eu não quero demorar para postar essa fic! Agradeço a todos os reviews, podem ter certeza de q eles são muito importantes!

Bom, tá aí o terceiro cap, espero q tenham gostado! Eu já tinha avisado q ia ser bem dramático... ! O último cap já vai sair, tá?

Lina Lunna, vlw por mais um review! Realmente, eu queria fazer comédia, mas não tenho tanta criatividade assim, por isso estou fazendo dramas. Isso foi influência de muitas autoras como Bella Patty e Madame Verlaine, foi por causa delas q eu comecei a gostar de dramas... ! Espero q tenha gostado deste cap! O próximo será o último... ! Bjs.

Lyocko Nitales, realmente eu fiz o Ikki bem distraído, pq eu queria ver o Hyoga sofrer e ele tbm... hehehe... eu sou uma garota muito má... brincadeira ! Mas é pq precisa ter um pouco de suspense, né? Senão fica muito sem graça! Mas, vc vai ver como as coisas vão sair! Espero q esteja gostando da fic e aí está mais um cap, espero q goste... ! Bjs.

Artemis de libra, obrigada pelo review! Q bom q gostou da fic, espero q continue gostando, pois aí está mais um cap! Bjs.

Bom, gente, é isso aí! Vejo vcs no próximo cap!

Bjs, JÁ NE! v


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. IV – Nunca mais vou te deixar

A manhã estava cinzenta, o céu estava nublado. O dia tinha um ar de tristeza, todos estavam muito sentidos pela morte de Hyoga. Na mesa do café da manhã; silêncio. Ninguém falava nada, até porque ninguém conseguia. Alguns ainda choravam, outros apenas permaneciam calados. Ikki nem estava lá. Passara mal a noite toda e, agora pela manhã, não queria se levantar da cama. Shun explicou tudo para seus amigos, tanto de Ikki, quanto de Hyoga:

- O Ikki deve estar muito sentido, sua consciência deve estar pesadíssima! – Comentou Seiya.

- É verdade, ele está muito mal. – Disse Shun.

Nesse momento, entra uma pessoa no local. O ambiente estava tomado pela tristeza. Essa pessoa se sentou à mesa e tentou animar a todos:

- Bom dia pessoal! Nossa, por que estão com essas caras de enterro? Até parece que alguém morreu!

- É, realmente, uma pessoa muito querida morreu. – Disse Shiryu.

- Sério? Quem morreu?

- Deixe de perguntas idiotas, você sabe quem! – Disse Kanon.

- Não, não sei.

- Foi o Hyoga, ele morreu. – Disse Shun.

- Eu morri? Desde quando?

- Desde ontem. – Disse Seiya.

- É mesmo? Então por que ninguém me contou que eu estou morto?

- Ora, porque... – Kamus parou de falar, finalmente sua "ficha caiu" – HYOGA! Vo... você... você está vivo!

Kamus saiu de seu lugar para abraçar o discípulo. Todos queriam saber porque e como Hyoga sobreviveu. Mas a felicidade era tanta que todos, somente, queriam abraçar Hyoga. Kamus não soltava Hyoga, ele chorava e agradecia aos deuses por ter seu pupilo novamente em seus braços. Kanon teve que interferir, senão não conseguiria abraçar Hyoga:

- Chega Kamus, deixa um pouco para nós! Também ficamos tristes com a notícia e queremos abraçar Hyoga.

- Tudo bem, desculpem-me. É que estou muito feliz.

Kamus soltou Hyoga e todos o abraçaram. Depois de todos terem certeza de que Hyoga estava mesmo vivo e que aquilo não era ilusão, foram para a sala querendo respostas:

- Nossa, se eu soubesse que sentiriam tanto a minha falta, nem teria feito as malas. – Hyoga riu do acontecido.

- Muito bem, pode ir se explicando! Que idéia foi essa de nos enganar? – Disse Kamus.

- Hã? Do que estão falando, eu não enganei ninguém. Vocês se enganaram sozinhos, até pensaram que eu estava morto.

- Não se faça de bobo! Você deveria ter pegado o avião para a Sibéria!

- Se vocês querem tanto que eu pegue, posso comprar outra passagem e ir agora mesmo. – Hyoga já estava se levantando para sair.

- NÃO! – Todos gritaram.

- Afinal, por que pensaram que eu estava morto?

- É que o avião que você deveria pegar caiu e não houve nenhum sobrevivente. Achamos que você estava no avião. – Explicou Shun.

- AH! Bom, é que quando eu estava lá no aeroporto, me lembrei que tinha esquecido duas coisas muito importantes aqui. Eles fizeram a última chamada, mas eu estava indeciso se ia ou não. Já que eu não queria ir mesmo e deixei coisas importantes para trás, resolvi voltar. Então eu não peguei o vôo.

- Por que não voltou para a Mansão? – Perguntou Shiryu.

- É que eu fiquei com vergonha de voltar depois de tudo que aconteceu. – Hyoga corou.

- Mas, como a Saori não conseguiu encontrar seu cosmos? – Perguntou Seiya.

- Bem, é que eu estava muito cansado e meu peito começou a doer de novo, então fui para um hotel e acabei apagando de vez. Meu cosmos ficou enfraquecido por causa da Bronquite, que voltou a atacar.

- O que você esqueceu aqui de tão importante? – Perguntou Milo.

- Isso!

Hyoga mostrou dois objetos. O primeiro era o crucifixo que havia ganhado de sua mãe. Todos sabiam o significado daquele objeto para Hyoga. O segundo objeto era uma foto, nela estavam todos os cavaleiros; de ouro e de bronze, e Saori. Aquela foto era uma coisa simples, mas Hyoga gostava muito dela, pois essa era a sua razão de viver; seus amigos, seu Mestre, sua deusa e seu verdadeiro amor. Não poderia deixar uma lembrança como essa para trás.

Todos perceberam o quanto Hyoga estava sendo sincero, ele realmente era um amigo de verdade. Mas, mesmo em um momento tão bom, tem que ter gracinha:

- É mesmo um Pato, voltou por causa de coisas tão bobas! Ninguém merece! Só podia ser o Hyoga! – Disse Seiya.

- Você quer que eu vá embora? – Perguntou Hyoga, debochado.

- Mudei de idéia! Não está mais aqui quem falou.

Todos riram, realmente estavam felizes pela volta de Hyoga. Mas havia ainda uma pessoa que não estava partilhando dessa alegria. E Hyoga queria muito que essa pessoa estivesse presente:

- Onde está o Ikki? – Perguntou Hyoga.

- Está no quarto, não saiu de lá desde que você "morreu". – Brincou Shun.

- Por que não vai lá? Ele deve estar sentindo a sua falta. – Disse Saori.

- Quem? O Ikki? Só podem estar brincando! Ele deve ter feito a maior festa quando soube!

- Isso é o que você pensa. – Disse Seiya.

Todos começaram a sorrir maliciosamente. Hyoga não entendeu nada:

- Tudo bem, eu vou lá falar com ele.

- Finalmente! Cuidado, viu! – Disse Kanon.

- Hã... tá bem.

Hyoga subiu e foi para o quarto de Ikki. A porta estava fechada, porém não estava trancada. Hyoga bateu na porta e chamou por Ikki. Nenhuma resposta. Tentou de novo, nenhuma resposta. Hyoga começou a se preocupar, sem hesitar entrou no quarto. Estava tudo escuro, a cortina estava fechada e a luz apagada. O quarto estava muito quente, não só por estar abafado, mas também por causa do cosmos de Ikki. Seu cosmos estava descontrolado, era como se ele estivesse em uma batalha dentro de si. Hyoga estranhou esse comportamento, se aproximou mais um pouco, até ouvir a voz de Ikki:

- Vá embora, seja lá quem for! Não quero ver ninguém! Deixe-me em paz!

Sua voz estava embargada de culpa e tristeza. Ele estava tão abatido que nem se preocupou em saber quem estava no quarto. Ikki estava deitado, coberto dos pés à cabeça. Hyoga não sabia como Ikki conseguia ficar daquele jeito. Ele mal entrou no quarto e já tinha começado a sentir calor. Por fim, perdeu a paciência e abriu as cortinas e a janela:

- Vamos levantando daí! Que folga é essa! Dormir até esse horário, pode ir se levantando!

- Que saco, me deixa em paz. – Ikki nem se moveu.

- Não deixo! Posso saber por que está com esse péssimo humor? Isso é normal, mas hoje está diferente.

- Não é da sua conta! Vá embora!

- AH! Só pode ser brincadeira! Primeiro eu chego e todo mundo pensa que eu morri. E agora, você fica com esse mau humor e com o cosmos cheio de tristeza! Pode ir se levantando daí! Eu não estou brincando! – Hyoga tirou as cobertas de Ikki. AH! Pra que! Ikki estava só de cueca.

Hyoga corou violentamente, tinha que sair dali ou não ia agüentar. Ikki, por sua vez, finalmente, viu quem era. Primeiro ele sentou-se na cama e coçou os olhos para ver se não era uma ilusão. Depois ele balançou a cabeça, ainda não acreditava. Hyoga ficou ainda mais corado, Ikki começou a fitá-lo de uma forma muito intensa:

- Er... eu acho que lhe devo desculpas, não sabia que você estava... bem... de roupas íntimas. Vou me retirar. – Hyoga estava saindo, quando sentiu Ikki segurando sua mão. Teve que usar todo seu autocontrole para não cair quando Ikki o abraçou.

Ikki soltou Hyoga por um momento e segurou seu rosto. Ele já estava com lágrimas nos olhos, não conseguiu contê-las:

- Hyoga, vo... você... você está... você está vivo! Não é uma ilusão, você está mesmo vivo! Eu não posso acreditar! Mas... como... quando... por que?

- Calma, uma pergunta de cada vez.

- Esquece o que eu perguntei! Você não imagina o quanto eu estou feliz em vê-lo! Você quase me matou do coração! Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que você está aqui, na minha frente, no meu quarto!

Ikki pegou Hyoga no colo e começou a rodá-lo no ar. Ele não cabia em si de felicidade. A quanto tempo ele esperava por isso! Hyoga, no SEU quarto e em SEUS braços. Não tinha mais volta, agora era para valer. Ikki não agüentava mais segurar:

- Ikki, o que pensa que está fa... – Hyoga foi calado com um beijo. No começo ele tentou se afastar, mas depois cedeu e retribuiu.

Hyoga estava confuso e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Ikki estava beijando-o e Hyoga começou a acreditar que Ikki sentia algo mais forte por ele. Mas não poderia deixar-se levar apenas por um beijo. E se fosse só atração física? Tinha que descobrir! Param de se beijar por falta de ar, Hyoga juntou todo fôlego que tinha e perguntou:

- Ikki, o que pensa que está fazendo? Tá me achando com cara de idiota! Eu não vou ficar aqui para você se divertir as minha custas! – Hyoga se virou para sair, mas Ikki o segurou e voltou a abraçá-lo.

- Não vá embora! Não vou deixar! Você não imagina o quanto eu me senti culpado quando soube que você tinha morrido! Eu preciso de você!

- Não quero servir de diversão para, depois, você me jogar fora! Conheço sua fama, sei que você nunca teve um relacionamento sério! - A vontade de Hyoga era parar de conversar e acabar logo com aquele sofrimento, mas tinha que saber se Ikki sentia alguma coisa por ele!

- Hyoga, eu não vou fazer isso! Nunca mais vou te deixar! Você não vai fugir de mim nunca mais! Eu não sou muito bom com palavras, mas... mas eu... eu... eu...

- Fala Ikki!

Ikki juntou toda a coragem que tinha e disse:

- EU TE AMO!

Saiu mais alto do que queria, mas saiu. Hyoga ficou paralisado! Não acreditava no que estava ouvindo! Era tudo que mais queria em sua vida! Aquilo não era um sonho, era real! Se fosse um sonho ele não queria acordar. Finalmente, agora, ele poderia ser feliz, ao lado da pessoa que amava. Os dias de sofrimento haviam acabado.

Ikki ficou preocupado, Hyoga estava demorando muito para responder. Hyoga não dizia nada, só ficou parado na frente de Ikki, com os olhos arregalados. Mas não conteve as lágrimas, deixando Ikki ainda mais preocupado:

- Hyoga! Você está me ouvindo? Hyoga! HYOGA! – Ikki se desesperou sem necessidade, mas só se acalmou quando ouviu a voz de Hyoga.

- Era tudo que eu precisava ouvir! – Não agüentando mais, Hyoga abraçou Ikki, chorando sem parar. – Eu também te amo! Sempre te amei! Você me deixou tão feliz!

Ikki escutou tudo, sentiu seu coração se acalmar. Agora ele seria feliz! Chega de sofrimento, já bastava ter visto seu Patinho sofrendo! Queria esquecer todo o sofrimento e viver feliz! Abraçou Hyoga mais forte. Nunca mais o deixaria! Hyoga, mesmo feliz, estava intrigado com alguma coisa:

- Ikki, é verdade que todos já sabiam que nos amávamos? Nunca deixei isso evidente e nem você.

- Bom, você contou para o Kanon e depois o Kamus ficou sabendo. Shun descobriu sozinho e deve ter contado para os outros.

- Como o Shun ficou sabendo?

Ikki pegou o caderno e deu para Hyoga. Quando Hyoga viu o objeto, corou. Se Ikki estava com o caderno, provavelmente tinha lido:

- Você... você leu?

- Li, por que?

- Bem... é que... – Hyoga ficou ainda mais corado, se é que tinha jeito. Ikki começou a rir. – Qual é a graça?

- Você fica lindo envergonhado desse jeito. – Hyoga agora estava roxo. Ikki riu ainda mais. De repente Ikki parou de rir e ficou sério. – Hyoga, promete para mim que não vai tentar se matar nunca mais.

- Não tenho mais motivo para morrer, quero viver e ser feliz! Eu prometo!

Ikki ficou ainda mais feliz com isso, se é que tinha jeito. Finalmente, depois de tanta luta, eles poderiam ficar juntos. Ikki não queria perder tempo, beijou Hyoga apaixonadamente. Não queria se separar dele, nunca mais! A solidão tinha acabado... Para sempre!

_Fim!_

**N.A:**

**OIE! ACABOU! Gente, eu adora finais felizes, desculpem se vocês não gostaram. Eu não consigo fazer final triste, os personagens podem sofrer a fic inteira, mas eu gosto q o final seja feliz! Obrigada a quem teve paciência de ler a fic até o fim! Pode ter certeza q isso foi muito importante!**

**Lina Lunna, obrigada por acompanhar a fic! E Aí? Ainda acha q eu sou má? Eu ADORO suspense no final... hehehe! Espero q tenha gostado desse cap! Eu queria fazer o Ikki bem lerdo mesmo pq senão não ia ficar legal se ele percebesse logo de cara! MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO! Espero de coração q tenha gostado! **

**Bjs.**

**Bom, acabou, mas eu tô fazendo outra q provavelmente vou postar assim q terminar!**

**Bjs, JÁ NE! v**


End file.
